


[FF7同人/SC]Possessive(Hopelessness 番外)

by luxurleaf



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汙有,N18不解釋</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FF7同人/SC]Possessive(Hopelessness 番外)

Possessive

 

 

「呃…啊啊…」身下的人呻吟著，粘腻的沙哑单音听起来是如此悅耳，令人愉悅。

真想多听一点这种声音。

如此简单的念头驱使赛菲洛斯深深挺入青年体内，享受因他而痉挛的肉体，还有紧包裹住欲望的内壁触感。

既柔软湿润，从摩擦处产生的火热令男人不禁有些著迷。

轻舔因后仰而露出的脖颈，他欣赏著克劳德迷乱的神情。

「啊啊…」或许是因为太深入了，克劳德发出难受的粗喘，被汗水濡湿的皱紧剑眉和上下滑动的喉结透著脆弱媚态，难耐地吐出平时绝对不可能说的示弱：「嗯…饶了我……」

跟他满身是伤倒臥在血泊中的战败姿态十分相像，那曾是赛菲洛斯最中意的，不过现在他更喜欢现在这多出份混乱艷丽感的模样。

「不行。」总觉得还是不够，他含住对方敏感的耳垂，以唇齿啮咬金属狮头耳钉，手也没閒著地揉捏挺立的乳首，给予更多刺激。

「忘了吗？我只允许你在最后高潮。」故意顶开颤抖的双腿，展示被他掌握的挺立分身，还掐了下涓滴白浊的铃口。

「呃－－」被弄得连话都说不出来，青年挣扎著想拨开缠绕在自身苦闷上的修长指节，但痠软双手根本无法撼动半分，男人一顶撞，便又失去力气垂落。

违反男性生理构造的行为，被贯穿填满的无助、疼痛，还有情慾令青年完全不知所措，赛菲洛斯拉开绞紧床单的五指，引导对方攀住自己肩头，也使得两人的身体更为密合。

「怎么这么不听话？你说，我该拿你怎么办才好？」在克劳德耳边轻声吐气，柔和的责备语调令青年打了个寒颤，旋即又被卷进更为激烈浓郁的性慾漩涡中无法自拔。

 

他喜欢绝对支配的感觉，尤其是对克劳德。

只限制住对方绝对不够，控制思想也不够，掌握性命还是不够。

他应该是青年永生都无法逃脱的牢笼，光存在便是锁链，紧缚住青年身心。

无知的人类并不知道，他们光辉璀璨的大英雄其实是怪物的禁脔，但赛菲洛斯并不认为需要特意向没有价值的东西证明这点。

那些愚蠢的人类英雄也是一样。

以为同伴还能出现在自己眼前，吃好睡好，世界安定，没有任何生命消亡就算是和平？

以为克劳德表面看起来没有任何损伤和异常，就断定他很安全？

并不是。

侵略有很多种方式和类型，他仅是采取效果比较缓慢久远的其中之一，稍加利用人类对力量的无知与贪婪，很快便能播下毁灭的种子。

至於克劳德，本来就该是他的，也只能是他的。

他要克劳德自愿带上枷锁，沉醉在他的掌控下，由他给予痛苦和快感，因他而产生情绪。

就像现在一样。

 

青年似乎真的累坏了，整个人瘫在床上一动也不动，只有胸膛随着虚弱的呼吸微微起伏。

男人极爱他这副性爱过后的失神模样，他一边思考自己是不是真的有点过分，一边抚摸着对方身躯。

现在，只要他想，便可以在下一秒把所有人类都清除，制造出成为星球主宰的契机。

但克劳德会怎样想？

肯定是站在人类和星球那边，拿起剑为了堆一文不值的东西和他战斗。

不管青年曾经说过有多爱自己。

手忽然停下，赛菲洛斯皱起眉头，发现自己居然颇为困扰。

男人知道自己的破坏欲望一直都无穷止尽，尤其是在和克劳德同居后越来越强烈。

忍耐想杀人、想撕裂的冲动，然后换得侵蚀青年身心的机会。

他在刻意限制自身能力之余，同时也享受把这些都发洩在青年身上的残酷快意，那远比用正宗切开肉块时产生的感觉更为舒服，令他著迷。

有什么能比支配足以毁灭自己力量的来源更为愉悅的事物呢？特別那个人还是克劳德。

所以他一点也不想放手，也绝不允许对方逃离，连这样想的念头和机会都不可以存在。

将克劳德疲软的身体翻过，男人扳开布满欢爱痕迹的臀瓣，看着一丝丝白浊从中缓缓流下，这才觉得心情变好许多。

伸手探入其中，抠出更多精液，这番举动自然引起青年不适地低吟几声，但因早已习惯了并未产生抗拒，只是低首伏在对方胸膛上喘气。

赛菲洛斯看着被自己清出的黏浊量，又不满意地瞇起绿眸。

果然还是不够。

必须让克劳德变得更加渴求，更加依赖，最好一步也离开不了他。

令他习惯肛交，习惯强迫服从式的性爱，并且从其中体验到异于普通交合的绝顶快感，目的就是使这副身躯上瘾，变得淫荡、没有他满足便会空虚得难耐。

即便无法孕育生命，他在克劳德体内所留下的绝不仅是欲望，还有印记和诸多以人类观点无法表现的象征。

赛菲洛斯与克劳德，不只是命运和生命息息相关，甚至连灵魂与精神都纠缠结绕在一起。

如果真要以最类似的概念形容，大概就像诅咒，永生永世都无法超脱的死咒。

他对青年提过，但青年没有听懂，或许对方有天会明白，不过到那时也改变不了什么。

这番小小思量过后，男人又发现自己想要狠狠进入克劳德身体，继续把他逼到神智溃散地哭饶著。

那被蹂躏过的破碎模样，肯定很美。

「唔…赛菲……」突然，怀中的金发青年唤了他的名，那断续模糊的声音吸引了男人些许注意力。

「怎么？」抬起克劳德下颚，这才发现对方已经累到陷入神智不清的昏睡状态，方才那应该是无意识呢喃，没有任何意义。

设不知为何，赛菲洛斯觉得本来在体内叫嚣的某种狂暴性因此平息下来。

凝视青年紧闭的双眼，即便知道对方应该没有感觉，男人还是覆上那微启双唇，细细舔吻著。

虽然很可惜，但克劳德应该承受不了，就算做下去对他的计画也没有任何助益。

就像杀掉那些人类一样，虽然痛快，可是也毫无意义，甚至只会造成反效果。

所以，这次暂且放过他。

 

在百分百确定克劳德绝对无法离开之前，那些性命还是暂且放着，毕竟他俩有无穷的时间可以慢慢耗。

赛菲洛斯无法忍受计划被打乱，与克劳德为敌的过去便让他深刻体认到，任何细微的不安定因素都足以破坏整个成果。

因此，他绝对不会再犯错。

反正人类是愚蠢的，只会不断重蹈覆辙的，就算没有他的催化，总有天青年也会对其绝望。

男人已不能失去克劳德，连一秒都不行，所以他决定慢慢等待，等待克劳德身心都成为和他相同的存在，并且完全属于他的那一天。

 

END


End file.
